Recently importance is placed on the portability of a digital camera, and in order to decrease size, thickness and weight of a main body of a camera, a decrease in the size and weight of a lens system to be equipped in the camera is being attempted. For example, a zoom lens comprising, in order from an object, a first lens group having negative refractive power, a second lens group having positive refractive power and a third lens group having positive refractive power, wherein the first lens group consists of only two lenses: a negative lens and a positive lens, by effectively disposing an aspherical lens in the first lens group, has been disclosed (e.g. see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-154172).